


Love Languages

by FindYourAnchor (DustyHalo)



Series: Foxverse (Sterek Bingo 2019) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHalo/pseuds/FindYourAnchor
Summary: Derek finds out how much of a romantic Stiles is.





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek Bingo 2019.  
> Themes: Flower Language and Music

A few weeks into their relationship Derek came home from the grocery store one day to find a small bouquet of light pink flowers tied together gently with string on the coffee table next to a notecard.

He’d set the bag of groceries down on the floor and picked up the notecard which had the name of the flower and its meaning scrawled out in Stiles’ handwriting. He didn't have to question how Stiles had gotten in since Derek had given him a key back when he'd been staying with him.

The flower was an astilbe which Derek wouldn't have known without the card since he'd never seen a flower like it before. It was made up of small delicate blossoms that clustered together and upwards to a point.

According to the notecard an astilbe meant: I will wait for you.

There was also a song title and artist written on the card as well. Derek did know the song. I Will Wait by Mumford & Sons and he found himself playing it on his laptop while he found a vase for the flowers.

A few days later he found another bouquet of flowers and another notecard. This time it was sunflowers and the notecard read: unconditional devotion and ever growing love. The song this time was Unconditionally by Katy Perry, and while Derek had never really been a fan of her music he did have to smile when he listened to it knowing that this was Stiles’ way of letting Derek know how he felt about him.

It went on like that for a time. Every few days Derek would find a new type of flower and another song he'd add to the growing playlist in his iTunes.

It was a sweet gesture and it always made Derek smile when he came home to find Stiles had left him another flower and another notecard. He hadn't really expected Stiles to be this much of a romantic, and if he was honest romance wasn't something he'd received a lot of in his previous relationships. Except with Paige who had always been sweet and loving towards him once they were a couple.

He always made sure to thank Stiles in some way. Sometimes he'd take him out for a movie or some event that was going on. Other times he'd make him dinner and then just lie on the couch after they'd eaten with Stiles happily curled up in his arms.

The time Stiles gave him petunias (a flower that was supposed to mean: you soothe me) Derek had found more on the card than just the flower name, the meaning, and a song. Under the flower meaning Stiles has written, ‘I want you to know you're my anchor.’

That had touched Derek in ways he didn't even know where possible. To be someone's anchor was profound and held incredibly deep meaning to him. Stiles had become his anchor as well but he hadn't said anything because he never thought he would be that for Stiles. He ended up texting him to come over. Which he agreed to. They'd stayed up most of that night talking. At one point they listened to the song Stiles had written down. Anchor by Lifehouse.

Derek had never managed to catch Stiles in the act until today. He'd come home rather early that Saturday afternoon. Usually he'd be at the gym or running errands until later in the day but he hadn't had any errands to run and the gym had been overcrowded.

“Hey,” Stiles said awkwardly on being discovered. As if he wasn't completely and totally aware of how much Derek appreciated his tokens of affection.

Derek just smiled and closed the distance between them to pull Stiles into a hug. Stiles relaxed with the gesture and hugged him back. When they finally pulled apart Derek let curiosity win out and picked up the notecard lying next to the purple violets. It read: Violets (purple)- thoughts occupied with love for you. The song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran was written just underneath that.

Derek shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it over the arm of the couch as he moved over to his laptop to turn the song on.

It was a slower song. One that couples probably danced to on their wedding day. So Derek moved back over to Stiles and held a hand out to him which Stiles took after a moment, smiling when he understood.

They danced in the loft with slow steps that sounded softly against the concrete floor. Their bodies close and swaying to the beat of the music.

Derek leaned in and brushed Stiles’ nose with his own, because he loved him and he knew it made Stiles happy when he did that.


End file.
